In the darkness
by paola.aqua7
Summary: Después de que nueva York quedo detrosada e inhabitable nuestros héroes debieron quedarse bajo tierra , quedandose espuestos a los humanos ,pero cuando el mal que quisieron enterrar regresa y se lleva algo muy importante para ellos que dejara cicatriz ( sequela de the project 7) mejor que la primera historia( mas humor XD) CON LUCY79 Y ACCOUNTKILLERFANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**_yo- FELIZ NNAVIDAD PROSPEROAÑONUEVO Ybla bla bla ,...A COMER PAVO!-saco un cuchillo y apunto al pavo vivo_**

**_El pavopone carita de O.O_**

**_Donnie- bienvenidos a - in trueno- in the daarkness - risa manistica- muahahaha hahahhha- no paara_**

**_Leo se le queda mirando O.o - epero que les guste los personajes principales sedan yo ,karai y 7 -_**

**_Donnie- muahaha-_**

**_Todos Miran a destructor cocinando_**

**_Des- devieron ser los frijoles-_**

**_Mickey- queremos agradeserles a todos los que. Han leido mid histor_- _**

**_Yo- ahem!-_**

**_Mickey- Como sea -_**

**_Momento de silencio y todos even al pavo_**

**_Todos- PAVO!-_**

* * *

><p>LEO POV<p>

Lo arruino. Todo . todo esto es miculpa. Desde que nos dejaron en los tuneles fui un completo idiota ,en vez de protegerlos los traje a su muerte .

La vi .. Me sentía culpable mientras la vi caer .Sus ojos dorados me veian con pena . la tome del brazo antes de caer al precipicio.

- No te dejare morir- le dije mientras la sujetaba

Ella me dio una sonrisa - se que no lo haras- Su sonrisa se fue - por eso no te degare opción- se solto cayendo a su muerte .

Esto fue mi culpa ,la muerte de karai fue mi culpa.

* * *

><p>5 meses antes<p>

Después de que dejaron a nueva York en ruinas y los habitantes tuvieron que quedarse bajo tierra la guerra comenzo .Los projectos con sus poderes aún seguían sueltos parecían imparables...para casi todos.

- Como rayos quisieras que yo sabia que podía hacer un dragón de fuego?!- dijo una voz

- Bueno por tu culpa ese cuate casi nos vuelve barbacoa - dijo una voz parecida ala primera

Eran 4 personas que estaban en un elevador oxidado pero no viejo, todos ellos tenían mascaras de oxigeno pues nueva York estaba infectado

Piso 7 ,8, 9 y llegaron. La puerta se habrio y revelo a una joven mujer japonesa con pelo café corto y lacio

El niño al fondo del elevador la reconoció

- miwa- dijo el niño poco mas de trece años de edad

Miwa le volteo a ver - que gusto verte nueve- dio la vuelta y siguió- el aire es seguro-

Los habladores del hacensor mejor dicho los gemelos pelirojos y ojiazules estaban con fundidos

La muchachase quito la mascara yse quejo- y nosotros , morimos o que ?-

Su gemelo se quito la mascara yhablo después- atí glenda pero ella me tiene en sus sueños -

Su gemela mejor dicho glenda le dio un zocarron el la cabeza- eres un zoquete glen -

Glen se enojo y le pego en el hombro

El otro niño moreno con pelo chino que estaba atras paso en medio de ellos y exclamó-ya basta los dos!- va en la direccion en la que va miwa y en lo que caminaba dijo - ashhh-

Nueve vio años gemelos y glen dijo - no quiero oír nada-Nueve suspiro se quito la mascara yfue en la dirección de los otros

Miwa los dirijio a una mesa que tenia un mapa ensima marcaba las calles de nuevayork y tenia varias tachas .Alrededor de la mesa estaban 6 personas

Miwa vi el mapa- scarlet - la muchacha alta con pelo marrón amarado en una cola y puntas pintadas de rojo y ojos marrones ( que. Cansado, esa eres tu Lucy79 )paso al frente . La encontraron hace 2 semanas aislada en un edificio en fin ella dijo- los arrazamos de la 54 ft en el glaenes place_-

Una chica en el fondo ,blanca pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba apollada en la pared se empieza a reir- jajajaja enserio que tipo de nombre es. Ese? Losiento pero hahaha-

Glen la vio y suspiro - si que te extrañamos cinco-

La chica lo miro serio

Glen- OK. Daniela-

Daniela - mucho mejor-

* * *

><p>Otro tipo grande fortachón ,negro ,pelón y con lentes oscuros ㈴6( Like a boss) y dijo con voz grave - dejemosnos de juegos , quiero encontrar a esos proyectos y destruirlos- golpeo su puño en la mesa<p>

Miwa lo ve seria - todo a su tiempo zane -

Zane a el lo encontraron atrapado en una prisión dee una forma sobrevivio ta raro , no?

De pronto un flaco con una gorra y una bolsagrande en su espalda y grito - CORREO !-No se lo esperaba pero todos menos miwa lo arrazaron y le quitaron la bolsa y lo dejaron en el suelo- cambiar e de trabajo- y se desmayo

Miwa camino hacia la jauría que arrazaba la bolsa buscando cartas de sus seres queridos - algo pa mi?-

Nueva le da carta tras carta- de donnie ,siete ,Mickey, donnie, donnie, simon,maestro splinter y leo-

Miwa al oír el último nombre le arranco las cartas y corrió hacia otro cuarto

Nueve suspiro y vio a los demás - su ven una se siete me dicen?-

Miwa fue a un cuarto que tenia una litera y un escritorio era poco pero suficiente para el dic del mundo se acosto en la cama de arriba y abrpuso las cartas en su lado, ella quería. Regresar pero era la única persona que tenia la cura( E.S.T.R.E.L.L.A.) en sus venas. Era esencial y debería estar ahí.

Miro altecho y pensaba ,donde estarían las queridas tortugas?

* * *

><p>En ese momento , en los profundos tuneles mas profundos que las alcantarillas en donde todas las personas se resguuardaron del gas toxico y sobrevivieron pero donde el_ ARGG podemos decir que había una pelea clandestina pero pocas personas en los tuneles .<p>

Era una bola depersonas y dejaban un espacio en medio para los peleadores, de pronto un señor con un micrófono se puso en medio y dijo- COMO ESTAN FAMILIA , ESTA SEMANA TENDREMOS UN MARATON DE SANGREEEEEE , Y EN ESTA PELEA TENEMOS EN LA PRIMERA ESQUINA A PERRO DE HUESOOOOOOOS- apunta a perrera remutado y la multitud grita con estusiasmo- Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA TENEMOS A AAQUAAAAAAA LA REBELDEEEE-señala ala niña que esta en la otra esquina que tenía un gorro negro con fleco café y una mecha color aqua-QUE EEEMPIEZEE LA PELEAAA!-

Perreracorrió a rasguñarla pero de pronto ellaa ya no estaba y estaba en la otra esquina con los brazos cruzados perrera corrió hacia ella pero en el mero momento el a salto pero perrera agarro su pie y la avento al piso y la iva a rasguñar. Pero una mano verde peculiar lo detuvo y le doblo el brazo.

Era Leo cuando la multitud se dio cuenta todos dijeron -arggggg-

Leo- BIEN AMIGOS YA SABEN QUE HACER BYE BYE- agarra a la niña de las orejas y la saca del lugar- queres que te maten ?- la suelta y la ve- eso quieres?- la niña baja la mirada- siete ,le prometi a miwa que te iva a cuidar- le quita el gorro y el pelo de la niña se cae mostrando de que esta largo

Siete( la niña) - los que ganan van ala guerra arriba-

Leo- rafa, verdad?-

Siete se pone nerviosa -solo vamos ala casa, si?- comienza a caminar

Cuando llegaron solo por hacercarse ya estaba el ruidaso

Siete- después de ti-

Leo habre la puerta y por accidente alguiien le havienta algo , Leo ve a siete - ve a tu cuarto-

Siete empieza caminando- si, mama-

Mickey- lo siento leo-

Leo - ya ni dijas mickey, don tan los demás?-

Mickey-abril esta deteniendo a donnie y a simon de matrse y splinter y la mama de gle y glenda están meditando-

* * *

><p>En otro lugar estaba Rafa en la superficie con una máscara , estaba viendo desde un edificio ,nueva york ,lugar de muerte depronto su t-Iphone empieza a sonar era siete<p>

Siete- Rafa tienes que regresar nos cacharon -

Rafa cuelga y se dirije a los tuneles

_**yo- por fin termine , esta es la introdoccion del los personajes principales_- alguien dispara ala mes en donde nos cubrimos**_

_**Todos ven a destructor**_

_**Destructor- como querían que supiera QUE ES UN PAVO RANGER?!-**_

_**LEO- ODIO LOS PAVOS!-**_

_**Mikey- FELI_- disparan- feliz_- otra vez- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- cierra lo ojos y no le pasa nada , los abre- ah aún estoy viv_- el pavo le tira un sarten**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_yocon ropa negra-Estoy sorprendida ,cuando puse esta historia solo tenia 3 views y luego despues de Una semana =-O - explosion dramatica-33 views!? -_**

**_Mickey con un gorro negro- lo que nos sorprendio a nosotros es de que abril tiene tantos poderes-_**

**_Yo- talvez es in Jedi -_**

**_Karai Con ropa negra - es Una bruja de Hogwarts !-_**

**_Una voz alta- ATENCION!- todos nos ponemos firmes en Una linea - HOY AH MUERTO UN BUEN PAVO ,UN GRAN AMIGO,... HOY MURIO UN PAVO RANGER , UN PAVO DIGNO, DELISIOSO Y UN GRAN APUM_- LO INTERRUMPEN_**

**_LEO- PODEMOS COMER EL PAVO YA!?-㇯1_**

**_Destructor trae el PAVO rostisado - a comer de ha dicho-_**

**_Yo con boronas de tango comer-algunos estaban que rayos , karai murio!?=-O bueno se enteraran de to do si lo ponen en Los reviews- me desmayo de tanto comer_**

* * *

><p>Rafael corría lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a los Túneles. Era uno de los pocos que sabía el camino. Él podía escuchar su propio respirar por la máscara de oxígeno que tenía ya que el aire todavía no estaba seguro. Por fin llegó ala entrada donde estaba una puerta currada que no era fácil de ver por que se perdía con la oscuridad y el color de los Túneles. La puerta Por fin se abrió ( y adivinen quién La abrio?㈴7) era cara de pez, quien también tenía Una máscara y le dijo que pasará, cerró la puerta y ambos vieron a una luz roja que al instante se volvió verde. Cuando esto pasó losdos se quitaron las máscaras. Cara .se veía disgustado.<p>

-Leo te está buscando, que estabas en las peleas pero no tendrás mucho tiempo- cara de pez apuntó ala otra. Puerta que da va a los verdaderos túneles.

- te debo una xever- dijo Rafa mientras abrió la puerta y la cerró apurado

Xever suspiro- cuando no?-

Rafa corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa(más bien choza) y llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta. No leo. Fue inmediatamente a su cuarto y prácticamente acento que tenía y su máscara. _piensa menzo te cháchara si no piensas en algo... peleas peleas. _pensó el luego pensó en algo loco y tonto.

Leo estaba afuera de la casa caminando ,los túneles eran tan grandes que tenían más casas y de 2 pisos. Cuando iva a abrir la puerta una voz lo interrumpió

Te. Preocupas demasiado por ellos- la voz una chica y el sabía de quien. Volteo para ver a una peli negra con cabello corto, pálida y alta. Sus ojos verdes de ella le recordaban a leo a una chica líder pero ella no estaba aquí como miwa.

-Hago lo que puedo -dijo calmado

-Deberías dejarte llevar al menos sólo una vez-ella insistió. El la conocía desde qué Llegaron aquí, a ella no le importaba tener amigo mutantes, mucho en los túneles se acostubraron a ellos

Leo volteo para abrir la puerta-es mi responsabilidad, cuando todo esto acabe me dejaré llevar- entró y cerró. La puerta. _cuando llegue miwa. _pensó el. Recordó por lo que ja vía venido y corrió en al cuarto de Rafa, y cuando llegó y abrió la puerta no creyó lo que vio.

Rafa estaba estaba acostado y su cara en la almohada y estaba cubierto de ñia mientras puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza. Leo sólo estaba ahí boquiabierto, despues de un mmomento rompió el silencio.

-Que te pasó? - aunque estaba preocupado su voz sonaba enojada. Rafa lo miro lentamente para hacerse el débil

-en las peleas- Rafa volvió a poner su cara en la almohada

Leo se enojó mas-que extraño por que cara de pez me dijo que estabas ahí pero encuentro a siete peleando con perrera_- Rafa lo interrumpe

-En primera su nombre es razhar , y en segunda yo fui más primero que siete-

-Y por que no te vi?- Leo insistió

-Fui a otra parte!_- leo le interrumpe

-Y dejaste que golpeara a siete?-

Rafa se sentía mal-ella tiene poderes y se cura rápido más que cualquiera-

-Sabes que si las personas saben que ella tiene poderes pensarán que ella es uno de ellos y tratarán de matarnos- decepción estaba en la voz de leo quien suspiró y volteo a ver el piso-iré a ver a siete- cerró la puerta y Rafa se sentó en la cama con sus manos en su cabeza.

Leo abrio la puerta de siete para ver a la niña sentada en una silla vieja y con una burbuja de agua que flotaba arriba de sus manos mientras ella miraba ala burbuja y sus ojos eran completamente azules, raro por que sus ojos eran café obscuro.

-Siete-Le lamó la tortuga, entonses siete se descondentro ,y la burbuja se volvió agua mientras caía sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban normales ahora.

-Golpeaste a Rafael o que?-dijo siete sin notar que estaba mojada

Leo entró y se sentó en la cama que estaba alado de la vieja silla- por que lo dices?-

-escuche unos cuantos golpes y_-se detuvo así misma y vio la cara de leo- lo delate verdad?-

Leo volteo a ver el piso-por que quieren ir arriba?-

-Que no extrañas a nueve, a los gemelos, a uno ... a doce?- al mencionar el código de miwa leo le voltea a ver, los ojos de sinceros, el sólo sonríe y pone su mano gigante en la cabeza de ella y revolvió su cabello haciendo que ella se eenojara.

-Juro que si vuelves a hacer eso me cortare el pelo-

Este era unos de los días comunes para los tuneles pero arriba los días eran infiernos

-Ya vienen-susurro una voz

-Bien los llevaremos arriba de edificio, doce tu vas después usaré metal para atrerlos- esta voz sonaba más segura

-Los quemare si son de aire-esta voz sonaba ruda

-Mensa y si son de agua?_ -

-Entonses utilizare la tierra para aplastarlos_-

-Silencio , ya están aqui-

Se estaban escondiendo atrás de unas caja en un edificio abandonado ,eran seis. .pero ya los conocen.

Cinco estaba sonriendo y con sus manos esperando que doce (miwa) ,quien tenía pistolas en sus manos,y a los gemelos que se alegrará lo suficientemente para que ella literalmente aprendiera este lugar,uno levantó un espejo con su mente ( .el metal y es la líder) y veía la reflexión de los venían que parecía que .unos veinte

Uno-ahora-

* * *

><p><strong><em>yo- esto me llevó siglos en escribir, en fin mi tableta se quebró y estoy escribiendo en un mini teléfono pero igual, deberían chocar mi otra historia que se trata de recuerdan que leo en la invasión vio su teléfono, bueno en mi historia el lo apaga y garra de tigre no sabe án tortugas que aventaron a leo al drenaje.y sus hermanos se van York sin el, pero karai lo encuentra. Por ahora está en ingles pero si quieren lo pondré en espanol ,si el capítulo y quieren que ponga la otra historia ponga no revisas. <em>**

**_Gracias por su apoyo㈳6㈳6_**


End file.
